1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method by which eyeglass-type display device recognizes and inputs movement, and more specifically, to a method of providing a convenient command inputting method to a glass-type display device by analyzing a user's hand motion moving in front of glasses, which is input from a camera mounted on the glass-type display device to allow a user's hand to function as a mouse device for a computer.
2. Related Art
In recent years, new types of various display devices have emerged. In particular, mobile displays are being developed from smart display devices in which small-computer functions are added to an existing display function, toward wearable displays in which portability is maximized.
For example, since a glass-type display (Google Glass), which has been recently released by Google, is worn as glasses, it is unnecessary to carry the display like an existing smart device. That is, since a head mount display (HMD) is worn as glasses, a bulky display device, such as a TV, is not needed.
Since the glass-type display is close to eyes, the glass-type display is efficient in various aspects, such as portability. However, unlike an existing smart display, it is difficult to use a touch screen as an input device. Thus, a new type of an input device is required. An input device, which has been commonly used until now, can input a command signal by using a voice recognition method, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2001-0012024. However, in the case of the voice recognition method, a malfunction may occur in a loud environment and hearing of other persons is disturbed in a crowded place. Hence, the use of the voice recognition method is limited. Furthermore, in the case of the voice recognition method, it is difficult to input a command signal, such as the movement or drag of a mouse.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a new type of an inputting method that is applicable to a glass-type display device.